I will be Your Slave
by howlin-pup
Summary: It had been three long years for Sarah and she has been haunted by Jareth's last words to her. To be her slave. What does that mean for Sarah? Jareth comes back after hearing her spoken thoughts and comes to show her exactly what he means by being her slave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything Labyrinth related sadly enough

" _Love me…Fear Me….and Do as I say and I will be your slave….."_

Sarah tossed and turned in her bed as she listened to those haunting words repeat in her head over and over. It had been three years since Sarah had run through the Labyrinth to retrieve Toby and try as she might she couldn't get rid of those words from her mind. She sighed as she sat herself up in her bed and rested her back against the headboard. Pulling her legs up to her chest and frowned, "Come on! Why won't it go away?" Sarah groaned pitifully as she rested her head on her knees.

" _Love Me…"_

Sarah bit her lip slightly as the voice whispered once again. The image of the voice's owner came to mind as she shook her head in hopes that it would go away. But just like the past three years it was fruitless. The voice continued to speak its haunting words. She got out of bed and stretched out her limbs. Her white pajama top ended just above her knee as she got out of her bed. Sarah walked over to her mirror and just stared at her reflection for bit. The memories of the labyrinth flowed slowly through her mind. She remembered the countless conversations that she had with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and sometimes even Ludo which gave her a small smile. The visits with her friends had become less frequent as time passed by, but she had been busy with the reality of life such as school and her family which she didn't take for granted anymore.

 _"Fear Me…."_

The voice grew slightly louder as the owner of that voice flashed through her mind. Through the three years the Goblin King had never graced her mirror like her friends. He didn't even appear outside her window as the owl like he first did. "I mean why would he visit me…" Sarah muttered as she recalled how much pain was held in his eyes as she rejected him.

 _"I'll be your Slave…"_

"What does that even mean?!" Sarah groaned as she rubbed her eyes in frustrations. Three years of hearing this voice teasing her and promising things that she didn't know if she wanted kept. Sarah couldn't figure it out what that last part meant to the Goblin King. She was only fifteen when these words were spoken to her and she couldn't figure out if these were sincere or just another trick. Sarah sighed angrily as she let herself think about the man that had stayed in her mind. The tall, lithe, well-toned man that oozed sexuality and dangerous promises, his messy dirty blond hair that framed his handsome face, those cruel eyes that seemed to see right through her, and that taunting smile.

She could recall every detail about the man, "Well I suppose that would be Fey?" Sarah mused as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. "But really what does he mean slave?" She frowned as she tried to figure out the meaning of the words that were spoken to her. Sarah tried to figure out its meaning ever since she last saw Jareth, but she couldn't figure out if the offer was sincere or not. Even if it was sincere what would she even do with a slave? The brunette ran her hand through her hair as she thought more and more about it which leads her thought to more perverse thoughts. Her cheeks were starting to turn red as it got more and more….mature.

Sarah closed her green eyes and sat back down on her bed with her head in her hands. "I just….I just wish I knew what he meant by slave?" She sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Well precious…." The velvety voice chuckled softly. Sarah sat straight back up in her bed and looked around. Her eyes landed on her mirror and saw the man that plagued her thoughts looking in with a small smirk on his face. "What lovely sleepwear you have precious." Jareth complimented as he looked her up and down. Licking his lips as he was able to let his eyes wonder up her legs till the shirt stopped his path sadly enough.

Sarah blushed darkly and pulled her bed blanket over her legs to find some security from those eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked, Sarah tried to sound confident but it was hard to do when kicking yourself for not wearing more to bed.

"My dear you called me." Jareth replied smoothly as he stepped through the mirror and looked through the room. He had only been able to visit once before, but never got to look around. He was a little surprised that the room seemed to belong to a mature woman and not to the young girl that had once graced his realm before with dolls and fairy tales. "You wished for me remember?" Jareth turned towards the bed and placed his hands on his waist.

Sarah swallowed nervously and nodded her head as she did say the magic word stupidly. "So what makes you call me after all of these years little one?" Jareth mused as he took a few steps towards Sarah. "I…I didn't mean to….Have you been doing anything weird like messing with my head?" Sarah questioned as she stood up from the bed letting the blanket fall. She needed her answers and hopefully she could get them.

"Hahaha little one, I wouldn't have been able to my dear." Jareth laughed lowly and shook his head. "Remember? I have no power over you…" He rolled his eyes as he stated those hated words. "I wouldn't have been allowed to dear what said is said. But what has been going on?"

"Nothing!" Sarah replied quickly as she waved the thoughts away. Jareth grinned at the response before walking closer to circle around the girl. His eyes looking over her legs that were now again exposed. "So what need do you have me my dear? You said wish did you not?"

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest before biting her lip softly, "What did you mean by slave?" The words came out quickly as she looked him in the eye. Jareth looked back with surprise, "Just as I said."

"What does it mean though?" Sarah reiterated before walking slowly away from the Goblin King with a sigh. "I don't understand what you meant and it's been bugging me since."

"You don't understand? Back then you didn't understand my intentions." Jareth spoke with a soft voice as if trying to understand himself. He saw that Sarah just shook her head confirming what he just said.

"As I said little one…..If you had accepted then I would be your slave….I would bend to your will…do as you say Sarah. You'd be my Queen. All you would have to do is bend to my will when it comes to royal matters, but then I yours to do with as you please. A king as your slave." Jareth tried to explain to Sarah to the best of his abilities, but it would be easier to show his Precious. He groaned as he saw the confusion on her face after he spoke.

"What does that even mean Jareth? I don't understand." Sarah threw her hands up in the air as her frustrations grew.

Jareth growled at his own frustrations as he realized where things went wrong when he originally offered himself. The girl was young and of course his nature had to be cryptic. The mighty king raised a brow before he slowly and surely kneeled down to his knees and bowed his head to the side. "I could show you little one, but I only need you to do one thing." Jareth said smoothly with a smile.

"What?" Sarah asked as her eyes widened at the sight of seeing such a mighty being kneeled in front of her. It was a sight that she never thought she would ever see in her life especially with how frightening he was when she visited the labyrinth the first time. But a shiver ran down her back as a foreign built inside of her. One she rarely felt in his teenage life and now Sarah tried to ignore it.

"Say your right words Precious and…Command Me…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Labyrinth related

" _Say your right words Precious and…Command Me…."_

Sarah stared at him owlishly at his words and her mouth hung open. Command? Could she really command a Goblin King? But the sight of him on his knees in front of her made that feeling in the pit of stomach burn more. She cleared her throat to get her mind off such a feeling. "Jareth…" She tested his name with an authoritative tone. It was strange feel from her mouth. But Jareth raised his head slightly at hearing his name being spoken.

Warmth ran through him as she heard her tone of voice with his name. He hummed softly and raised a brow waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Yes?" Sarah cleared her throat once more before thinking of the right words to say to the man in front of her. "Take me to the Castle beyond the Goblin City and you will show me what you mean by being my slave." She spoke the words clearly and with a firm tone while looking at the smile spread on Jareth's face. "AS you wish precious." He answered standing up to his feet.

Sarah was finally able to look at the Goblin King's outfit clearly. He was wearing a white poets shirt with a small black vest on top with some gray breeches that were tucked into some black riding boots. He reached a gloved hand out and lightly grabbed Sarah's hand to pull her close to him. Sarah couldn't help, but notice that the man looked like the skin was stitched onto him and fitted him wonderfully.

Jareth twirled them lazily towards the mirror in the room and the moment that he touched the mirror the bedroom that they were once in was slowly disappearing. In its place was replaced with the walls of the Goblin Castle. Sarah had to close her eyes as the transition from place to place was started to make her feel sick. She groaned quietly as she tried to get closer to the body that was pulling her along and try to hide her face away from the moving worlds. Jareth looked down as he felt Sarah try to burrow closer to him. He somewhat felt pity for her, but couldn't help a flutter of happiness in his chest at the adorable action.

"Sorry my dear." Jareth apologized softly as he saw the room slowly form solid around them. He saw that they transported themselves to the throne room and could hear all of the goblins inside were giggling. Jareth turned to them and sent a look that had told them to either be quiet or get out.

Sarah couldn't help, but look around to see why there was giggling. She looked

around to see that there was a giant throne that was just waiting for something to join it.

She then spotted some of the goblins that were in the room with her and Jareth. Sarah

smiled softly at the goblins and went to wave, but the goblins were giggling and pointing at

her. She was confused about why they were pointing till she looked down and realized

something. Sarah was pantless….

"Jareth!" She screamed as she moved away from Jareth than tried to pull her

pajama shirt down to savage some kind of dignity and cover her legs up. Jareth smiled innocently, "Yes?" Sarah glared at him for his attempt of innocence. "Why don't I have pants?" She asked with a frown on her face and was hoping that Jareth would get the hint and offer some clothes or at least magic something up for her.

"Well little one you weren't wearing any." Jareth answered easily and simply. "But I'm not complaining though. Your legs are to be admired." He added as he tilted his head to the side to tease her by looking even more closely.

Sarah moved to smack Jareth, but he moved away before any contact was actually made. She grew angry at the thought that Jareth was playing with her instead of assisting her. He chuckled at the look but regretted it at the immediate reaction Sarah inflicted on him. Sarah shot out her hand and grabbed Jareth by the hair at the back of his neck then pulled him down with a strong yank. The goblin king was forced to his knees and had to look up at an angry Sarah.

Jareth groaned in pain and or pleasure, he wasn't quite sure which at the moment, as he let his body fold the way that his precious wanted. He could see the rage the filled her eyes and swallowed weakly. "You will provide me with some pants….Now! Oh mighty Goblin King." Sarah commanded angrily as she pulled the hair once more making Jareth groan again.

He couldn't see her anymore with how far back his head was now, but he could feel happiness burst into his chest. As odd as it may seem, but it would seem that Sarah was naturally inclined for what he wanted. Jareth waved his hand to summon a crystal into his hand, "Yes Precious." He threw the crystal near Sarah's feet. Now covering Sarah's legs were a fitted pair of jeans much to Jareth's disappointment. "Does that suffice My Dear?"

Sarah blushed lightly through her rage as she heard the handsome man groan. She released Jareth's hair as she peered down to see the black jeans that now covered her legs. Smiling satisfied at the clothing see looked over to Jareth and nodded her head. "Good! I feel much better." Sarah answered before taking in what she just did and gasped in shock. "What did I just do?" She asked as she pulled her hands to her mouth waiting for answers.

Jareth took a deep breath before slowly moving to his feet again and rubbed the slightly sore spot on the back of his. But there was no trace of anger on his face instead there was a small smirk on his face. "Well… little one…" He started as he let his hand fall back to his side as he thought about how to word things correctly.

"You are treating me like a slave." A sighed happily at his words.

Sarah blinked confused, "But why? I have never acted like that to a person before unless they got me angry….and even then I usually hit just swat them." She pulled her hands slowly away from her mouth so that she could be heard more clearly.

"Well my dear, my only answer for this could be….You did tell me to show you want I had meant." Jareth replied as the thoughts of swatting filled his mind as he took the quick chance to try to look at Sarah's bottom, but thought against it quickly. He calmed his mind and cleared his face of his amusement to show that he was serious. "Since I said I would show you my magic will enhance you natural dominate tendencies to help make you understand a little better."

Jareth walked slowly over to Sarah and chanced to even wrap his arms around her waist. "I am to bend to your will. I will give my powers to you, I will listen to every command, and satisfy any desire you could think of."

Sarah felt her cheeks turn redder as she listened to the words that came from his mouth. The thoughts the pooled into her head were things she would have never thought about at home. IN the Aboveground Sarah had gone on a few dates, but never did they lead to anything long term or even physical. The boys were boring and felt no excitement for her. Plus no one liked a girl who had willful opinions it would seem for her.

"Why would you want to be a slave?" Sarah questioned as she tried to ignore the thoughts that came with desire. Her mind had poofed up many images of Jareth in submissive like poses and asking about her wants, but there had to be more of it right…? It couldn't just be about sexual right….? "I can't do this if its all about sex."

Jareth stared at her thoughtfully as she still looked restistant to his offer. He sighed and rolled his head as he tried to stay calm. "No….not about sex you little girl." He back away from Sarah as his brows furrowed together. Jareth strolled over to his throne and sat haphazardly in it, one leg over an arm of the chair and the rest of body supported by the other.

"I am the king of these lands, I am the wish granter of those who call, and even protector of the creatures in my care…." He mused as he laid his head against the chair back. Sarah had noticed that Jareth looked tired there…the looks of mischief and playful nature seemed to have been wiped away. Just exhausted and stressed…..

"I need to someone that I can give control when all of it is too much. When I feel I might break I need someone to pull me back from shattering. I need someone to keep me balance." The pain evident in his voice as the words tumbled from his mouth. His hands moving to his temples to grab at his hair with the frustrations. Sarah walked over to Jareth and untangling his fingers from the dirty blond hair which the man had willingly let her. Jareth gave a small smile at the gesture before fixing his gaze on her.

"I give that power to you if you'll have it my dear."

"But…but….I don't even know the first thing to do that or anything….I could barely take care of myself…" Sarah thought about her life as her parents had taken care of her when she needed something. Even before she needed her friends to help her out when she needed it. How would she balance someone or be helpful? "That is why I offer to help show you Sarah." Jareth nudged his head against Sarah's hand to try to nuzzle them affectionately. "I offered it to you a long time ago and I still offer it….You can return now and leave me here, little one."

Sarah looked down to the ground as her hand on instinct caressed Jareth's cheek when she felt the nudging. Did she really want to go back to her home and be haunted by those words as she slept again? Or did she really want the challenge of trying to have a Goblin King as her Slave in attempt to help him….Could she really do it?

"I've never turned back from a challenge when it came from you Goblin King….I think I can give this a shot." Sarah answered confidently even though on the inside she was still insecure of what help she could be for the man. Jareth's smile grew slightly more and nodded as he took the time to nuzzle into Sarah's hand.

"Yes Prescious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Labyrinth related. If I did then I would have made sure that Jareth and Sarah got together at the end! Happily Ever After like.

" _Yes Precious."_

After Sarah and Jareth conversation, Jareth's stomach growled softly with hunger and so he suggested that the two of them have a little midnight snack. Sarah agreed as she looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside. The two of them walked out of the throne room to head towards the dining area of the castle. As they walked Sarah would question Jareth about how the castle was run or how things were dealt with which with each question she spoke Jareth answered honestly.

"So who would be making our little snack tonight?" Sarah asked curiously as she watched little goblins running around and sometimes tripping over their own feet. If they couldn't walk around without falling she had to wonder if they could make a decent meal or even a snack. "It won't be the goblins will it?"

"Well no…the goblins do some of the work around here such as keeping chickens out of the castle, tend to the labyrinth to make it scary for wishers, making sure to drive me insane." Jareth answered as he tried to name off a few of the chores that his citizens did for him. They were odd little creatures that tripped and screamed, but they did the best that they could if they had a chore to do. "I have one assistant that goes around and makes sure everything runs smoothly when I ask of others to do things. You might see her tonight."

"Her? Is she a goblin as well?" Sarah asked raising a brow. While Sarah had stayed in the Labyrinth she had never seen another female while running. It was oddly male creature most of the time.

"Is who a Goblin Sir?"

Sarah jumped at the new voice and turned to see there was a small figure standing in front of them. She spotted a figure that was at least five foot five standing upright with hands placed behind her back. They wore a baggy, dirty crimson poets shirt that look similar to Jareth and some ratty looking shorts that ended at the figure's knees. They had grayish white hair short pixie-cut hair and deep crimson eyes that looked bored. The person…creature…had pale skin that seemed to be covered with smudges of dirt here and there. Sarah had looked the person up and down and scrunched her brows with confusion. She couldn't tell if they were male or female at first sight then looked again. The person had pointed ears and had no shoes on, but had bandages wrapped around her feet.

"Ah I was just talking about you, Wolf." Jareth smiled as he took the extra few steps to walk over to the new figure and patted their shoulder. Turning to Sarah, "My Dear this is my assistant Wolf. Now Wolf, this is my guest Sarah. I expect you to treat with the utmost respect you understand." He instructed strictly.

Wolf blinked once before nodding their head lightly before looking over to Sarah. They took a step forward and kneeled down and bowed at the hip in front of Sarah. "What are you…?" Sarah questioned looking between Jareth and Wolf, but received no answer before Wolf stood up again.

"Lady Sarah if I you need any help miss, any at all, please feel free to call on me." Wolf smiled as two fangs popped out slightly as she reached into her pocket to pull out a small wolf head iron medallion. Holding it out for Sarah to grab, "When you do call make sure to hold onto this."

Sarah looked over to Jareth and saw that his eyes held approval at the sight. Was this what is looked like to have someone serve? She turned her head back to Wolf and smiled friendly, "Thank you Wolf I will do my best to remember…" Sarah put the medallion into her pocket.

"Very good. Now Sir, you needed some assistance?" Wolf questioned as they turned on their heel to look at Jareth.

"Yes yes yes….The Lady and I were hoping to have a midnight snack I was hoping that you could serve something delicious." Jareth commented lightly as he tapped his chin in thought. While Sarah was looking at Wolf in shock in wonder of how this figure knew that Jareth spoke about them or even if Jareth needed help. Sarah didn't even hear Jareth say the person's name even.

"Oh well….I do have some peach flavored gob-berries cake that I could serve with some fae red wine." Wolf offered softly as they turned to walk down the hall towards the direction of the dining area. Jareth hummed approvingly at the offered food before looking to Sarah. "Does that sound acceptable little one?" Jareth asked to make sure that his guest at least liked this.

Sarah nodded slightly as she wondered what a gob-berry was, "So uh is that really a girl?"

"Yes I am. But that is no relevant at this moment Lady Sarah." Wolf's voice chimed as it slowly went further and further away. Sarah blushed darkly in embarrassed at the thought of having been heard. Jareth only laughed at the action, but had agreed with the answer that was given.

"Also if you are wondering she is also a creature called a Shifter." He informed as they continued to walk after Wolf so they could eat. "A Shifter is someone who can shift their appearance. They can change their looks at will, but also have a real form which you just saw Wolf's. I don't allow her to change her appearance unless there is a good reason for it. But she could look like a normal human or she could change to look like an animal. It is quite an interesting power." Jareth further explained as they strolled watching as Sarah absorbed the information quickly with excitement.

They soon found their way to the dining area where there was a large table that had two places set with pieces of cake and glasses of wine ready to be indulged. Sarah walked over to the table and looked at the extravagance of the setting of gold plate and goblets. She hadn't seen such setting except for in movies. Jareth pulled out her chair and gestured for Sarah to take a seat when she did Jareth pushed her in before taking a seat of his own.

Sarah said her thanks before picking up a fork to take a first bite of her piece of peach colored cake with green frosting. The moment the cake hit her tongue all she could taste was sweet sugar and powerful amount of peach. All the cakes she had tasted seemed so dull compared to this, "This is amazing Jareth." Sarah gushed happily before digging into her plate.

"I am glad that you approved Precious." Jareth eat his cake peacefully and enjoyed the sight of Sarah enjoying herself. Though he noticed that Sarah didn't touch her wine, "Do you not like wine Precious?"

"Oh um… well I'm not old enough for it….at least where I am from." Sarah explained sheepishly. Jareth's eyes widen as it dawned on him, she was still considered a child in her world while if she was raised in his world she would have been adult a while ago. "My apologies My dear." Jareth felt himself get embarrassed that he didn't just ask Sarah for a drink that she would prefer.

Sarah giggled quietly at the sight of Jareth being uncomfortable, "Its fine Jareth…" She tried to reassure him, but Jareth wasn't having any of it. Jareth conjured up a ball into his hand and tried to think of a beverage for Sarah. "No I should have been a little more considerate." He chastised himself under his breath while shaking his head.

"Seriously it is fine." Sarah tried again, but Jareth wasn't listening. She attempted a third time and still nothing. Her anger came at being three times ignored as she stood up and grabbed the crystal that Jareth was holding. Sarah chucked the crystal to the nearest wall and stared back at Jareth who looked confused. "You will not ignore me Jareth. I have told you it was fine and you ignore me three times." She started with a calm voice before placing her hand softly onto his chest then shoving him back his chair hard.

Jareth's eyes widen as he felt his back hit the chair and a gasp left him. "I didn't mean to Precious. I wanted to give you a drink that you can have." He reasoned, but was waved off by Sarah. "I understand, but I would hope you would listen to me if I am to say if things are fine."

"Should I bring a crop, Lady Sarah?" Wolf's voice returned into the room.

Sarah turned to Wolf with a raised brow, "A crop?" Wolf nodded her head at the question before walking over to the table, placing down a large pitcher onto the wooden table. "Yes My Lady. It looks like you need place rules correct? Sometimes it is helpful with heavy hand." Wolf explained as if the girl should already know.

"Rules?" Sarah questioned again pulling out of her dominate mood and felt somewhat her normal self again. "What do you mean by rules?"

Wolf looked to the Goblin King and back to Sarah then sighed angrily. Shaking her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few small breathes before speaking. "If you are the Lady Sarah that I have heard of, then the offer that my Sire has given you was explained?" She looked to Jareth waiting for some information but just saw him look uncomfortable and was staring at the table. "I guess not."

"Well Lady Sarah….in your unique position…a good start would be to learn what you are comfortable with and what he is comfortable with. With that known then you could move onto things that you want, to be known like not being ignored, then he will know to not do that next time but if he were then you are discussed what would happened." Wolf explained slowly trying to use the situation she just walked in on. She saw understanding dawn onto Sarah's face, but it seemed insecure. "Its your first time with this unique position." Wolf called out and saw that Sarah would blush and nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked her own question feeling sick of being questioned. She didn't like not knowing things while others did. Wolf stayed quiet before looking to Jareth again. "Well my Sire taught me of course. I am an assistant servant." Wolf answered calmly, "Which then with his teachings I use to control what my Sire tells me to."

"Could I learn from you….or you teach me?"

Wolf and Jareth looked at her in shock at the question before Jareth stood to his feet about to yell his disapproval. But Sarah looked at him with a glare which stopped Jareth's words in his mouth. "I would still be learning from you Jareth….but I need to know other things too which I don't know if you would teach me." Sarah spoke her fears softly before turning back to Wolf.

"So would you be willing to teach me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the world of Labyrinth. I only own the character Wolf.

AN: I'm sorry for the late break in the story I was bombarded with many things from reality.

 _Wolf and Jareth looked at her in shock at the question before Jareth stood to his feet about to yell his disapproval. But Sarah looked at him with a glare which stopped Jareth's words in his mouth. "I would still be learning from you Jareth….but I need to know other things too which I don't know if you would teach me." Sarah spoke her fears softly before turning back to Wolf._

" _So would you be willing to teach me?"_

Wolf needed a moment for the information to settle in. She looked to her Sire for help on how to answer her Lady. But her Sire was of no help as his face was the epitome of apathetic. It would seem that Wolf was to struggle on her own through the predicament.

"Lady Sarah...you can't mean that." Wolf laughed as if Sarah had told a joke.

"And why not? You seem knowledgeable about this stuff." Sarah was completely serious about her request. She crossed her arms over her chest with annoyance. "Plus he hasn't really been teaching...just speaking in random riddles!" Sarah accused Jareth justly.

Jareth only answered by raising a brow at the accusation. This is true...he hasn't really tried to teach, but was just enjoying having his Sarah by his side. After years of yearning he might have of lost his head to whimsy but he felt no grief about it. Jareth didn't bother to vocally reply but turned his gaze to Wolf. Patiently waiting for his servant to come to a decision. For one way or another it would cause trouble and for that he would make sure of.

"Um...well My Lady..." Wolf clumsily started as she tried to figure out how to word her answer. Her Sire may look calm but she knew if she didn't answer right her hide would be in trouble one way or another. Wolf silently gulped, "I would be honored to teach you whatever you need to know."

"Yes!" Sarah cheered happily as she got her way. "Very good, now when can we get started?" She asked eagerly as she jumped to her feet.

Wolf just smiled politely as she felt like she just signed off on being thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench head first. The glare that came from her Sire did not help either. "Seeing as it is fairly late tonight, My Lady, it would be possibly for the best to start lessons another day?" Wolf suggested as she gestured to a close by window to show that it indeed was dark and late outside with the full moon in the sky.

Sarah looked to the window and pouted as she saw that Wolf was correct. Jareth cleared his throat before putting on polite airs, "Now little one, lessons can start another day...maybe tomorrow or the day after? Wolf couldn't possibly be prepared to teach you on short notice." Jareth reasoned softly as he lightly grabbed her hand to pull her back to her seat. Sarah mulled the thoughts over and sighed softly knowing both are right.

"I know you are right...I just don't know so much..." Sarah gave a small yawn as she felt how tired her body was. She could only guess that she had ignored it for the excitement of coming back to the world of fantasy. Her eyelids felt very heavy as did her limbs when she sat back down.

Jareth saw the exhaustion sink into Sarah and gave a smile. "Precious, how about I return you home to sleep in your lovely bed?" The Goblin King spoke but knew that his words were not heard by the young woman. Jareth waved his hand over Sarah to have her transported back to her home tucked in bed. Only leaving a small shimmer of gold glitter in her place.

Once Sarah was gone, Jareth focused his eyes on Wolf's back as she tried to retreat to safety. "Wolf..." he called calmly and watched as his servant freeze in place. Jareth could see that the Shifter was tense and nervous as to what would happen to her. "Well my favored servant..."

"Yes Sire?" Wolf answered the confidence in her draining quickly out of her spirits. She didn't know if her Sire was happy or going to strike, but tried to keep calm and keep her back towards her King.

Jareth's smile turned from kind to malicious as he took lazy strides to approach Wolf. "I am very happy that you are willing to go to such lengths to make Lady Sarah happy..." Jareth started kindly that dangerous smile still placed.

"Of course Sire anything to make Sire and Lady happy." Wolf claimed nervously.

"Good." Jareth chuckled softly. "Now as much as I want My Sarah to be happy..." he twirled his hand and out of thin air did a crop appear. It held with expertise and was ready to strike when commanded. "I do not like sharing MY Sarah!" Jareth yelled angrily as he raised his crop high above his head to strike Wolf's back hard.

"Ah!" Wolf fell to her knees as the pain she felt was sharp. Her hands turned to fists as she tried to find a way to calm down from the pain that was fresh on her back. "I'm sorry Sire!" Wolf apologized quickly as another hit of the crop had found her back trying to keep the sounds of pain inside. "Thank you Sire."

Jareth continued to strike Wolf with his crop multiple times till he was satisfied. Thirteen strikes from shoulders to lower back singing with pain. "Now dear servant...you will make the Lady Sarah happy with these lessons...but beware...if you monopolize her time..." Jareth warned softly as he walked in front of Wolf using his crop to tilt her head up to stare at him. He could see the pain on Wolf's face and felt a trickle of pride before it faded against his anger.

"I'll make you a princess." Jareth finished as he looked at the confusion that flooded Wolf's eyes. "A princess?" Wolf repeated as she couldn't believe her ears at what her Sire said.

"Yes a princess...a princess of pain!" Jareth gleefully laughed as he lightly tapped her cheek with the crop before it dissipated into glitter. Wolf watched as Jareth walked away from her to travel in his castle.

Jareth needed to walk through his castle less he push his servant past the limit of long lasting damage. He usually had a good grip on himself, but when it came to his Sarah….well all of his citizens could tell what Lady Sarah could do to the Goblin King. He softly started to sing to himself of songs from the past to calm himself down.

Wolf fell onto the stone floor letting the pain consume her and make her weak. She lay against the cold floor and refused to move less she agitate her new wounds. Wolf lightly knocked her head on the stone and took a calming breath.

"The Lady and Sire are sure to be the death of me." Wolf mumbled as she thought of the predicament that she was now in.

She gave herself a few more minutes of rest before picking herself up to her feet to clean up the dining room of its mess. She picked up the dirty plates and the forgotten wines that were resting on the table. Wolf cleaned the dishes and cleaned up the dining room so that it was acceptable for the next times use.

After she had deemed the room clean enough, Wolf finally walked out of the room and towards her own quarters. She had many things to plan and to think of before she would meet Lady Sarah again. Wolf didn't want to be unprepared for the Lady and have the wrath of the Goblin King on her backside again. It was sure to be a long night for Wolf as she felt the stinging come and go from her back as she tried to walk carefully without hurting herself more.

While in the Aboveground, there was Sarah now tucked in safely and warmly in the royal like bed. This time though there was no tossing or turning or haunting voices to keep up the now happily sleeping Sarah. Dreams of fantasy and naughty promises filled the young girl's head as she slept with a tiny secret smile.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I sadly got pulled away from the Underground to the Aboveground for work (┳Д┳) But I hope to be able to update this story a little more now.

For those who were wondering about the iron that was stated and that fae lore to it. I have reasons for it. Along with those who have mentioned my mistake and grammer, yes I have no beta and I just write this to make myself happy and not to make a professional story.

I sadly enough don't have the rights to Labyrinth, but I can wish!...though it wouldn't be granted sadly.

 _While in the Aboveground, there was Sarah now tucked in safely and warmly in the royal like bed. This time though there was no tossing or turning or haunting voices to keep up the now happily sleeping Sarah. Dreams of fantasy and naughty promises filled the young girl's head as she slept with a tiny secret smile._

"Aaaaaghh!" Sarah growled with impatience as she stepped back into her bedroom. She threw her school bag to the corner and flopped onto her bed. It had been two days since she had visited the Underground and she had heard nothing. Absolutely nothing!

Sarah was forced back to her normal routine on life, going to school, homework, then chores, babysitting Toby, and lastly going to bed. She wanted to go back to the world of fantasy, but every time she looked to her mirror in hopes of seeing a familiar face to only be disappointed when she saw only her reflection.

The girl had to wonder if her trip to the Underground was even real. Maybe it was just a dream that came to haunt her instead of the voice that had disappeared. But Sarah knew that couldn't be right. She reached underneath her pillow to pull out the iron medallion that she was gifted. The little piece of metal was the only thing that gave her faith that her trip was real. Sarah had never found something like it in her hometown before. "But why haven't they come back!" Sarah yelled at the medallion with a frown.

"Wolf is a liar." Sarah grumbled angrily to herself as she buried her head into her pillow.

"I take offense to that."

Sarah gasped and turned towards the origin of the voice. Leaning against her bedroom door was Wolf with her arms crossed over her chest. This time though Wolf was wear a dark red long sleeve button-up, a dark gray vest, some black short, and black 4-inch heeled leather boots. Sarah blushed embarrassed that Wolf had heard her, "Why are you here?"

"Well you said my name did you not?" Wolf answered as she moved from the door to stand in front of Sarah. The Shifter raised a brow at Sarah waiting for her to speak. "I did as I said I would. You call my name and I will come to you, My Lady."

Sarah's eyes widened with surprised as she looked to the little medallion in her hand. "Is that all it took...?" She questioned quietly to herself. "But...why didn't you come earlier? I thought you guys said you would come get me the next day." Sarah stood as she felt her earlier anger come back. She glared at Wolf in waiting for an answer.

Wolf didn't flinch at the anger she saw, after dealing with her Sire there was very few beings that could strike fear into her, she just watched as Sarah tried to look scary. "My Lady, as much as I can appreciate that you are excited about your lessons, some beings are forced to deal with responsibilities." Wolf calmly replied as her red eyes glowed for a second. "Plus My Sire said I couldn't go unless My Lady had called for me." She had added at the end as she ran a hand through her white hair.

Sarah listened and looked to the ground in shame, she didn't even give any thought that maybe...just maybe that the people in the Underground might have things that they needed to do. She thought that the world of fantasy did as they pleased..."I would of thought that the Champion of the Labyrinth would be more Mature." The comment stung Sarah as she looked back up to Wolf.

Wolf watched as the words effected the young girl and shook her head in slight disappointment, but gave a small smile to reassure the girl. "But none of that matters." Wolf's eyes dimmed to their original color, "Now My Lady, we can get started on our lessons."

Sarah looked at the gentle smile that Wolf gave her and gave a weak one in return. The Shifter seemed to be able to get past the argument quick and get to the main point. She nodded her head and took a deep breathe to get herself feeling right again. "Alright...So Wolf what would be the first lesson?" Sarah questioned as she slowly took a seat back on her bed. Wolf looked at her before kneeling down in front of her so that they were close to eye-to-eye height.

"Well the beginning is a good place to start, but very hard to follow. You must learn of Honest Communication."

"Honest Communication..?"

"Yes, My Lady." Wolf smiled gently, "for the relationship that My Sire seeks from you it will heavily depend on Honesty and Trust. But trusting another person is hard to do without their word being true." Wolf explained with a soft voice.

"Well how do I do that? That rat always twists everything around." Sarah furrowed her brows in annoyance as she recalled running the labyrinth.

Wolf raised a brow and tilted her head in small confusion. "Well...I'm not quite sure what you mean about that My Lady, but if anything that is why this lesson is so important." Wolf straightened herself out and stood straight. She patted her backside before reaching into a pocket to pull out a bracelet made of multi-colored crystals. "To my knowledge My Sire did everything you asked, but I supposee this is a conversation for you two to muddle through and not me."

Sarah opened her mouth to yell out how Jareth had been unfair on multiple occasions though closed it as Wolf continued to speak and looked like she could care less to listen. Sarah pouted slightly before looking to the bracelet that was pulled out. "What's that?" Sarah pointed at the object with reservation.

Wolf smiled happily at the control Sarah showed, she had half expected to hear whining but was pleasantly surprised. "This My Lady is a bracelet that will help you with your first lesson. My Sire is wearing one just like this as well." Wolf reached out to Sarah's hand and with gentle touch slipped the crystals around her hand. The moment it touched Sarah's skin the crystals started to change to a singular color of peach.

Sarah saw the color and rolled her eyes at the sight. Of course it would have to be peach colored. Even Wolf gave a small giggle before speaking again, "This bracelet will pick up on lies or dishonesty no matter big or small or insignificant. These crystals will turn a different shade of black & grays depending on the lie." Wolf released Sarah's hand so that her Lady could inspect the crystals.

When her hand was released, Sarah turned her hand to see all the sides and saw that every crystal was a pure peach color. "So why is it a peach color? Not like white or something..?" Sarah curiously asked with a raised brow.

"It's a base color. So if you aren't lying about something it will stay this color but if you utter a lie then it will change to a different shade. As for the color white question well I would have thought that you have heard of white lies, correct?" Wolf softly chuckled as she watched her Lady roll her eyes in annoyance.

"So how does this work? Am I just to sit and wait for Jareth to be ready or what?" Sarah jumped to her feet a little impatient and ready to learn. It was very hard to stay in the land of reality after watching a world of fantasy unravel under her feet as she ran the labyrinth. "Are we going back to the Underground?"

Wolf could only give a soft smile as she listened to her Lady speak. She waited patiently for her Lady to stop speaking before bowing at the waist in front of her. "I am at your service, My Lady. We can leave as soon as you please." Wolf straightened up as she tried not to show any signs of pain from her sore back. Sarah looked at the creature in front of her and wondered if she should of asked but kept her mouth shut as excitement bloomed. She could return to the Underground! Sarah checked herself over first to make sure she was comfortable with what she was wearing as she didn't need to make the same mistake twice. Once she was satisfied, Sarah placed her iron medallion in her pocket before looking to Wolf.

"Alright Wolf, I wish to return to the Goblin King castle." Sarah wished with excitement and a giant smile on her face.

Wolf gave a small nod of the head, "As you Wish, Lady Sarah." Wolf to a light hold of her Lady's hand and gently dragged her to her mirror. The moment that Wolf had touched the glass, Sarah could feel the disorienting feeling of transporting to the other world and could only hear the giggling of the Shifter.

Sarah felt the hard stone floor under her feet before spinning around once or twice before standing still. A small giggle leaving her lips as she tried to get the feeling of spinning out of her system, but the laughter died quickly as she heard a loud scream of anger come from the room. Sarah snapped her eyes towards the noise and with a gasp leaving her she saw something she thought wouldn't happen

At the mighty Goblin King Throne was Jareth, brimming with rage as he kicked every Goblin that was in reach of him. Goblins flew in every direction thanks to Jareth's boot and Wolf was trying to catch each flying Goblin to set them safely on the floor so they could scurry away to place of safety. Another yell of rage tore itself out of Jareth as he was running out of victims.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JARETH?!"

Jareth looked to whom would dare shout at the Goblin King in his own home. His mouth open to curse the being who date yell at him, but the curse died on his tongue as he saw Sarah standing in the throne room with him. Jareth felt himself deflate a little as he tried to muster a smile on his face, though the rage was flowing through him, he wanted to look controlled. Though it didn't look convincing if Sarah's unchanging pose of held back anger of her own said anything.

"Hello Precious...I was not expecting you..." Jareth tried to speak, but Sarah interrupted him before he could say more. "What are you doing?!" Jareth raised his hands trying to calm her down which showed the peach colored bracelet around his wrist, but his bracelet was starting to turn into a grayish color. This color change did not go unnoticed by Wolf who now had moved all the little goblins outside of the throne room. Though it would a different thing if Sarah were to notice….

"Why is your bracelet gray?!" Sarah screamed and pointed accusingly at Jareth's wrist.

Jareth's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to his wrist and then back up to Sarah with a weak smile before glaring at Wolf for not warning him that Sarah would be coming along. Wolf walked calmly over to Sarah and touched her arm softly to get her attention. "My Lady….everyone has their bouts of emotion. My Sire has a bad control of his emotions which is why he needs someone to help him not do these things….please will you calm down and help." Wolf explained softly and made Sarah pay attention to herself, so that Jareth could calm his own mind and not anger Sarah more.

Jareth closed his eyes and took a couple of calming breaths to get his emotions under control and right his mind set. His gray bracelet slowly faded into the pure peach colors. As Jareth calmed down so did Sarah who was still frowning with a little anger, but she wasn't going to yell at Jareth anymore.

"So what happened Jareth?" Sarah calmly stated.


End file.
